Dr. Bassingame
Dr. BassingameAunt Lois (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" (1987) (DVD ts. 3:46-3:50). Time Life Entertainment. Aunt Lois says: "So I called in a specialist... Dr. Bassingame."Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:57-12:04). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "The creature will be kept in special containment designed by the imminent spiritualist, Dr. Bassingame." is a fraudulent medium, that claimed to be able to talk with the spirits. History Dr. Bassingame made a name for himself in television as a spiritualist. Some saw past his deceit, like the Ghostbusters.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" (1987) (DVD ts. 3:51-3:56). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "That TV guy? He's a snake oil salesman. An out and out fake!"Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" (1987) (DVD ts. 4:20-4:23). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I can't believe she's letting that quack into her house." Dr. Bassingame was hired by Ray's Aunt Lois to talk to spirits, and destroyed a whole room of her house when he angered the Domoviye. The Ghostbusters convinced Bassingame to drop his charges or else they'd release the Domoviye in his home. One of the Domoviye escaped capture and hitched a ride on Bassingame without his knowledge. Some time later, he partnered with Jim Venkman and built the Containment Fence to hold Hob Anagarak and keep it docile, which didn't work. Bassingame built the Containment Fence based on Jim's initial measurements of the Hob. Once it grew to 30 feet, the containment failed. He and Jim were "volunteered" to take part in casting a spell to bind Hob once again. Bassingame was crucial to the ritual since he was the "sorcerer" who released the demon with an ancient book of spells.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Cold Cash and Hot Water" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:35-18:37). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "One of the men must be the sorcerer who released the demon." Personality He shared the conman perspective and character of Jim Venkman (Peter Venkman's father). Unlike Jim, Bassingame couldn't care less if his "services" caused any harm, and was only interested in getting money for what he was to do. Trivia *Dr. Bassingame is a parody of Jake Kong Jr. of Filmations Ghostbusters.Filmations Ghostbusters Wiki on Jake Kong Jr. Additionally, his facial features and voice resemble classic horror actor Vincent Price. *A poster of Dr. Bassingame is seen in What in Samhain Just Happened?! on page 14. *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #8, John Horace Tobin exposes a fraud who looks like Bassingame. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Spirit of Aunt Lois" *"Cold Cash and Hot Water" References Gallery Collages HolograminSpiritofAuntLoisepisodeCollage.png RayBassingamePeterinColdCashandHotWaterepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon 018-06.png|As seen in "The Spirit of Aunt Lois" 018-07.png 018-11.png DrBassingame06.jpg DrBassingame07.jpg DrBassingame08.jpg DrBassingame09.jpg DrBassingame10.jpg DrBassingame11.jpg DrBassingame12.jpg DrBassingame13.jpg DrBassingame14.jpg DrBassingame15.jpg DrBassingame16.jpg DrBassingame17.jpg DrBassingame18.jpg DrBassingame02.jpg|As seen in "Cold Cash and Hot Water" DrBassingame03.jpg DrBassingame04.jpg DrBassingame05.jpg Secondary Canon DrBassingamePosterWhatInSamhain.jpg|Poster in What in Samhain Just Happened?! Category:RGB Characters Category:Minor character